My Adventures with the Naruto Crew
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: One night I wished on Hailey's Comet, and it came true! Couples: SasOc NejiTen NaruHin Sak?
1. Chapter 1

**My Meeting with Naruto**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I only own me! At the beginning, for I don't own Yuna! _**

**_Couple: Sas/Oc Nar/Hin Shik/Ino Neji/Ten Sak?_**

* * *

As it turned 10 o'clock, I went outside, onto my deck, to watch Hailey's Comet come around. I was fascinated with the Comet because I knew it only came around every seventy years. I had also heard of all kinds of weird stories, all of which surrounded Hailey's Comet. I believed them all, so I was going to do my own experiment. I waited until I saw Hailey's Comet coming. I then made my wish. I said in a whisper, "I wish I could meet all of the Naruto group." I was also a huge fan of Naruto. After the comet had passed, I knew it was time to go to bed, for I had school the next day.

**

* * *

**

_**Next Day:**_

As I woke up, I didn't notice anything different about me, my room, or anything else. I always kept my room plain, with only a few pictures hanging, a radio right by the right side of my bed, where my closet was, my TV, DVD, VHS, and my digital clock was also on the right side. I had my vanity desk and door on the left side of the bed. I then went to my bathroom, to take a shower. When I walked by my bathroom mirror, I noticed my hair was a darker brown shade, and also on my arms, I had a few bruises, like I had been kicked, punched, or had physical contact. I thought nothing of it as I got my towel, and got into the shower. While in the shower, I noticed even more cuts and bruises, that I knew I didn't have last night. I then started to get suspicious, but waited until I got out of the shower, to figure out what was going on.

**

* * *

**

_**After Shower: **_

After the shower, I walked back into my room, but then stopped when I noticed that the place where I usually kept my book bag had no book bag. I then started to get really freaked out. I then noticed I was only in my towel, so I ran to my closet. When I got there, in the bottom, where my shoes were, and in there were black ,what I call, ninja shoes. I started to get really freaked out, and then went to my clothes, which were all dark ninja clothes, and as I turned to my radio, I then noticed that a headband for the Leaf Village was on top of it. _'Why didn't I notice it before? Wait a sec, the wish, it came true! So, I can't let anyone know who I am so I'll just have to be cold hearted like Sasuke, wait what team am I on? Okay, think back to the wish…_

_Flashback:  
_

_I believed them all, so I was going to do my own experiment. I waited until I saw Hailey's Comet coming. I then made my wish. I said in a whisper, "I wish I could meet all of the Naruto group, and also be on Team Sevens team." I was also a huge fan of Naruto. After the comet had passed, I knew it was time to go to bed, for I had school the next day. (A/N: I went into more detail about the wish just now!)_

_End Flashback._

I then knew what I had to do, so I got my outfit out, put it on, put my headband on, and got shurikens, shuriken pouch on my left side, and near my knee was my kunai and kunai pouch. For my clothes, I had a black shirk, kind of Like Sasuke's, only mine had the peace kanji on the back. I guessed it was my families semble. I also had dark blue boy shorts which I guessed correctly that I was a tomboy. So I put together my attitudes, and I'll get a cold hearted tomboy. Seems simple enough. After I got my clothes, and everything else, I ran out of the house, only to notice that I didn't know which way to the bridge where I knew Team 7 usually met. Just as I started walking to my "Entrance Gates", I saw a huge amount of girls coming and screaming things like 'Sasuke-Kun go out with me!' or 'Sasuke-kun I'm the girl of your dreams, go out with me!' Sasuke then ran towards where I was standing and yelled, "Open up your gates, lemme in, and lock them now!" I then complied to his wishes, and all of his fan girls gave me death glares and ran away. After waiting five minutes, he turned and said, "Thanks, Yuna." He then walked out of my entrance gates , with his hands in his pockets. _'Huh, so here my names Yuna, like Yuna from Final Fantasy X and X-2!'_(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else, so bear with me!) I then started walking with Sasuke in the lead to the bridge. Neither of us talked the whole way. When we arrived at the bridge, Sasuke went to his normal spot, standing in his normal stoic stance. I stood across from Sasuke, in my own talk-to-me-you-die stance. A few more moments of silence, which I was used to, so it didn't bother me, silence, and Sakura and Naruto come up after one another. As soon as Sakura got there she yelled, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" As you could tell, she still had a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke after a few moments muttered something like 'Annoying fan girl.' While in his stoic expression as usual, I noticed he was looking at me. As soon as he saw me looking at him, he had a tint of pink on his face and looked away. _'Why did he just blush and look away from… oh my god, does he like ME or something! Wait, isn't this what I always wanted, I mean I've always liked him, this thinkings hurting my head!' **'That's just because you like Sasuke more than a teammate. Admit it you like him!' **'Alright, I'm insane, I'm talking to myself!' _After a few more battles with her inner-self, which was a half hour more, I heard a '**poof'**, and there was Kakashi, in the middle of the bridge, with the famous book _Icha Icha Paradise_. As the fog dispersed, Kakashi said, "Yo." Naruto then jumped up and yelled, "You're late again Kakashi-sensei!" "Sorry, I was lost on the road of life." replied Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and Naruto shouted, "Liar!" By the time they shouted that, I had a headache, a huge migraine. I then turned to Sakura and Naruto and said, "Did you have to yell? I have a migraine and we all know that he's lying. Annoying people." "Well actually, I was late because I got briefed on my mission. I'll be gone for three days, so stay training, but your not meeting together, unless your sparring. Well, bye." said Kakashi-sensei. All four of us then headed off of the bridge, and went to Ichiraku to get some Ramen.

**

* * *

**

_**At Ichiraku's: **_

Once we all got to Ichirakus, I ordered Miso Ramen, Sasuke also got the Miso Ramen, Sakura got Beef Ramen, and Naruto got one of each kind of Ramen. After I finished my one bowl of Miso Ramen, I put my part of the money on the table, and walked outside, not even stopping to say bye. _'Okay, I just got out of Ichiraku's, that big tower over there must be the Hokage Tower. Wait, which Hokage is it?' _Just then, Sasuke walked out of Ichiraku's, with his hands in his pockets, and started walking towards where I was standing. He then stopped by me, and actually started a conversation with me. He asked, "Wanna spar?" I then looked to my left, where he was standing and answered, "Sure but why would Uchiha Sasuke ask me, why not Naruto, or even Sakura." Sasuke looked to his left, hiding his pink tinted face, and answered, "Because Naruto just had Ramen, and Sakura wouldn't even put up a fight. She'd just be happy that I even asked, and wouldn't even fight." "Hm, you have a point, but you know that if you look to the left, your lying, and if you look to the right, your remembering?" I retorted. "Are we sparring, or just going to talk?" asked a very pink faced Sasuke. I then said, "Yeah we are, and you just said more than your average saying of words." After I said that, we started walking to the forest, where we were going to spar, alone, in a forest.

**

* * *

**

_**Next Chapter: Sparring and a little more**_

_**Chapter Preview: I couldn't believe he had just done that. I knew I was bad around guys, always stuttering, and all, but never did I think that my coldness and tomboy ness would attract HIM of all people! **'At least now I know why he was blushing when he was looking at me earlier.' **"Thanks for letting me do that." said a VERY flushed Sasuke. I answered, "Not a problem." Just then, we turned when we heard a branch snap, obviously someone was either watching us, or were coming here to train. I then caught a blotch of yellow sticking up from a green fern. Naruto then stood up and said, "all bette- oh hey guys, Sasuke why are you red on the face, are you sick!"**_


	2. Sparring and A Little More

**Sparring and A Little More**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not be on making fanfics, instead I'd be in Japan, making new volumes, and I'd make Sasuke fall in love Sakura, and he wouldn't leave her on a bench in episode 109!_**

* * *

When we got to the spot where they were going to spar, we were surrounded by trees, and had enough room for the spar. When I got to the spot, I got into my fighting stance, with a kunai in my left hand, and my right foot behind my left foot. Sasuke was also in his fighting stance.

_**Normal P.O.V: **_

**

* * *

**

"You ready?" asked a very anxious Sasuke. _'Yuna' _answered, "Only if you are." After that, Yuna ran, putting more chakra into her feet to make her go faster. When their kunai's collided, Yuna took her right foot, and low kicked Sasuke's feet, making his knees to buckle, and make him fall. While Sasuke was falling, he did a replacement Jutsu and landed behind Yuna. When he got behind her, took a kunai and put the kunai by her neck. Yuna, on the other hand, had a kunai by his waist to where one move could hurt them badly. "Well at least I've got some computation in out of you." said a flushing Sasuke. Yuna then retorted, "You haven't even seen what I can do, yet." Yuna then with good reflexes, moved her head away form the kunai that was by the left side of her neck, and brought her leg up to kick Sasuke in the face, when he caught her leg, and flipped her onto the ground, with him on top. If onlookers were walking by, they would probably think that they were just young, hormonal teens. Sasuke once again had the kunai at her neck, and Yuna had her won kunai at his neck, on the right side. Sasuke then said exhaustedly, "You know your really good with your taijutsu, but can you stop me form doing this?" He then dropped his kunai, away from Yuna's neck, got the kunai away form Yuna's hand, and leaned in for the kill.

**

* * *

__****Yuna's P.O.V:**

When Sasuke kissed me, I at first was shocked, but then I closed my eyes, and responded to the kiss. When he licked the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance, I complied, and the battle of dominance was on. After a couple of minutes, I gave up, and Sasuke won the battle of dominance, but he only won because I was out of breathe. I couldn't believe he had just done that. I knew I was bad around guys, always stuttering, and all, but never did I think that my coldness and tomboy ness would attract HIM of all people!"Thanks for letting me do that." said a VERY flushed Sasuke. I answered, "Not a problem." Just then, we turned when we heard a branch snap, obviously someone was either watching us, or were coming here to train. I then caught a blotch of yellow sticking up from a green fern. Naruto then stood up and said, "All bette- oh hey guys, Sasuke why are you red on the face, are you sick!" Sasuke's face, if it could, turned even redder, and he answered, "No, dobe." Naruto, being the idiot that he was, didn't know that was happening between Sasuke and I earlier, so he must've only thought that he was flushed form sparring with me. I then piped up, and asked, "Naruto, why are you out here?" Naruto then answered, "Oh, Tsunade-baachan wants all of Team 7 for a mission briefing, we're going when Kakashi gets back, or that's what she told me. Come on!" I then thought to myself, 'When we walked back into town, all of Sasuke's fan girls came up screaming things like, 'Sasuke-kun we love you!' or 'Sasuke-kun why be with your teammates, when you can come home with me.' With that last one, I was disgusted that someone would even say that. Just as I was getting ready to hit the fan girls, Hinata came around the fan girls, walking by us, and when she spotted Naruto, she blushed and said, "Hi Na-Naruto-kun…" She was also twiddling her fingers, like she usually does. I then got the idea of an escape form the fan girls, so I grabbed Sasuke's hand, rushed over to Hinata, and whispered in her ear, "Help us get away from the fan girls, and I'll help you with Naruto." Naruto, being the dobe that he was, didn't hear me say that, but Sasuke did, and he just chuckled. Hinata nodded, and helped us get away form the fan girls, which for her, she took us to the Hokage tower, saying that Sakura was already in the Hokage's office, that Tsunade-sama sent her to get us. It worked, but all of Sasuke's fan girls were sending me their evil glares, which were defective against me, for I've gotten so many death glares form my Sister in my own time, that I just ignored them, and we walked, or as regular people would call a jog, to the Hokage's tower, and into Tsunade-sama's office. But before we walked in, I knew that she was probably drinking her Sake, so I knocked, before walking in. As I predicted, she was drinking her Sake from a bottle, and sitting at her desk, doing all kinds of paperwork. I thought. After telling us what our mission was, which was to help this one woman find her cat… Which I thought was a stupid reason, but it was our mission, so we got on the mission shortly. As it turns out, Naruto caught the cat, and the cat was scraping Naruto's face all to pieces, so I took the cat, and it calmed down when I started to scratch behind it's left ear, a little technique I had learned from my cat in real life. When we finished the mission, I could tell why the cat left its owner. That cat gets way to much love, and the wrong way too, for the cats owner isn't gentle with that cat.. But I could not do anything about that because I was only doing my job, but I felt a pang of guilt come over me for that cat, though. When we left, and I got back to my house, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, bushed my hair, and put my burnt CD into my CD player. The first song that I played was "Let U Go" by Ashley Parker Angel.

_Broken promises  
But you don't really mind  
It's not the first time and you know it  
Don't you know  
Tell me why it is you only smile inside  
But when you break me into nothing  
Don't you know  
It's not like I haven't tried over and over again  
Stupid fights, wrong or right  
Goodbye _

Chorus:  
I remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go  
But here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
Know I don't wanna  
But I gotta let you go

You're the one mistake I really didn't mind  
So beautiful, unmerciful  
It took me down  
Too little and too late  
See now I know your kind  
You fake it easy just to please me  
Don't you know  
It's not like we haven't tried over and over again  
Sleepless nights, wrong or right  
Goodbye

Chorus

I gotta let you go  
It's you  
There's nothing I can do

Chorus

**

* * *

**

By the end of the song, I was also singing along. When it got to the next song, which was 'Simple and Clean DDR Version" by Utada Hikaru, someone knocked on my door. When I walked to the front door, and opened it, there stood Sasuke, still in his training outfit. When he saw what I was wearing, he blushed. "What, do I have something on my face?" I asked. He just pointed at my torso area, and when I looked don, I screamed and ran upstairs. As it turned out, I only had a towel on and I had forgot to put on clothes earlier. When I ran back downstairs, I had on a black Tommy Hilfiger top, with navy blue Old Navy shorts, and flip flops on. Sasuke, sort of grinning, says, "That's better." "Hardy Har har, I'm totally laughing my ass off!" I retorted. He then walked over to where I could feel his breathe, and said, "Really, if you're laughing your ass off, then why aren't you." He then leaned down, and once again claimed my lips for his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss. After a few more moments, we broke apart form lack of air. "Two kisses in one day, I must keep the record with Uchiha Sasuke." I said. He smirked, and heard music playing upstairs. He turned to me, grinned and ran upstairs, to get my CD. When he brought it back down, he took it to my stereo on top of my TV in my living room, put it in, and pushed play. When he flipped it to my Crossfade song called 'Cold', he started to sing to it, which scared me, because I thought that he was a cold hearted man. After that song ended, he turned it to 'Listen to your Heart' and he pulled my hand, and started to slow dance with me. He had his chin on top of my head, and we kept dancing, even after the song ended, just wanting to staying like this forever. I finally got the courage to ask him, "Sasuke-kun, what does this mean? Like relationship wise?" I could tell that this was hard for him, but he finally answered, "Well, for a while now, I've.. I've liked you, a lot. I guess this means we're a couple, but beware of Sakura's anger, when she finds out." "Good, but you know Sakura can never beat me, I almost beat you" I answered jokingly. "If you want, you can stay the night here. I have an extra bedroom." He then nodded against my head, kissed it, and went to turn off the stereo. After that, we went to bed, knowing that we'll have smiles on our face.

**

* * *

_Next Chapter: Helping Hinata_**

**_Chapter Preview: "Alright Hinata, you ready to get your man?" I asked. She then nodded eagerly, obviously wanting to get the courage to tell Naruto to actually like her. I then said, "Alright, Hinata, first, we have to get you to not to faint when Naruto touches you. Sasuke, come here. Sasuke, use a genjutsu to make an illusion, and look like Naruto." _**


End file.
